Pas comme ça
by VioletBottle
Summary: Elle était sous ses yeux depuis des mois. Il aurait dû voir, il aurait dû comprendre. Mais encore une fois, la vie de John Watson est pulvérisée. Tout ça parce qu'il n'a pas vu. Tout ça parce que Sherlock Holmes, le brillant sociopathe à qui rien n'échappe, est resté aveugle pendant des mois. Maintenant, il ne reste qu'une erreur à réparer. SPOILERS SAISON 3.


_Bonjour! Woah, les textes psychologiques, ça me poursuit on dirait..._

_Avant tout, une chose: SPOILERS DE LA SAISON 3 DE SHERLOCK BBC._

_Sérieusement. Une révélation comme celle du dernier épisode, même si elle était évidente, elle ne se gâche pas._

_Bref, ça c'est fait._

_J'ai commencé Sherlock il y a peu. Je crois que cette série veut ma mort, avec celle de Watson. A chaque fin de saison, on y trouve une occasion d'avoir le cœur brisé sur le sort de John. Notamment la dernière, qui dans le genre "je te piétine sauvagement" fait fort. Pourquoi diantre tous mes personnages préférés finissent en souffre-douleur des scénaristes, huh...? Moffat et Gatiss, je vous retiens, hein (même si toi, Gatiss, tu es brillant en Mycroft. La fameuse réplique dite du "We're at Buckingham Palace, the very heart of the British Nation. Sherlock Holmes, put your trousers on!" est magique)._

_Ahem. Anyway, de mon énième craquement de cœur face à la fin de la saison 3, j'en ai ressorti cet OS. Sans prétention, à vrai dire. Je trouve juste que l'on a davantage eu droit aux sentiments de Sherlock qu'avant, aussi me demandé-je comment a-t-il pu prendre la révélation sur l'identité de Mary Watson. Il s'agira donc, vous l'aurez compris, de ce qui suit la confrontation après Leinster Garden et avant la Noël chez les Holmes. Mode introspection chez le sociopathe de haut niveau le plus brillant d'Angleterre. Bonne lecture à vous!_

* * *

Sherlock Holmes sent son cœur rater quelques battements. Le rythme précipité qui en résulte l'agresse douloureusement. _Ce n'est rien, rien du tout. N'importe qui s'étant fait tirer dessus manifesterait ce genre de désagrément. Pas de quoi appeler John._

John Watson. Son meilleur ami, qui dort dans sa chambre, au 221B Baker Street. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense faire croire à Sherlock. Mais même si ce dernier n'était pas un génial sociopathe à qui rien ou presque n'échappe, il aurait tout de même compris. En général, quand on dort, on ne se retourne pas deux fois par minute dans son lit pour s'y redresser, soupirer, s'allonger à nouveau, et ainsi de suite. Pas que ça dérange son propre sommeil, cela dit; il ne ferme pas l'œil non plus. Enfin, encore moins qu'avant. Lui aussi, il a le cerveau trop bousculé pour ça. Cette nuit, il s'est retranché dans le salon avec son violon, histoire de tenter une composition sur ce qui le tracasse, mais rien de rien au bout de ses doigts. Alors, appuyé contre la fenêtre, il observe la rue plongée dans les ténèbres.

Oui, Sherlock Holmes voit tout. Ou presque. Et c'est ce "presque" le problème. Il a beau remonter dans sa tête le fil des derniers mois, rétrospectivement c'était évident. Il n'aurait pas dû être aveugle à ce point. S'il avait été là, c'est Mycroft qui aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour souligner à quel point il est lent. Ou lui rappeler pour la énième fois que s'attacher aux autres n'est pas un avantage. Ce serait bien son genre, dans les deux cas. Après tout, l'histoire avec La Femme aurait dû lui servir de leçon. Et non. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi...

Est-ce les femmes? Lui échappent-elles?

Mary Watson. Ou Mary Morstan. Ou A.G.R.A. Dès le premier regard, il avait vu tant de choses en elle. Rien ne lui avait paru détestable, au contraire, elle était parfaite, _à fortiori_ pour John. Après le faux suicide du sociopathe de haut niveau, le vétéran avait eu besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi doux, drôle et amoureux pour éloigner les rêves rejouant le moment où tout s'était brisé. Le corps contre le trottoir, le sang dans les boucles brunes, le pouls introuvable. Et ce regard vide, tout juste une lueur de tristesse que son saut de l'ange n'avait pu effacer... Avant Mary, ces visions nocturnes étaient les seules présences de l'homme en deuil. Sherlock avait fini par les déduire, quelques jours après l'affaire du métro piégé. Il n'avait pas imaginé que son tour de magie blesserait John à ce point. De plus, même s'il lui avait clairement pardonné _ jamais le génie ne s'était senti aussi heureux et soulagé par de simples mots_, il savait que ça n'effaçait pas trois ans d'illusions. Alors, quelque part, ça l'avait consolé que Mary ait été là pour lui tenir la main. Elle avait sauvé son John. Mieux, elle était plus saine que Sherlock. Elle, elle ne casserait pas le médecin en morceaux comme si c'était lui qui avait défié la gravité. Malgré ça, Sherlock ne se sentait pas bien.

Il aurait préféré que John revînt à lui comme avant.

Sûr, le mariage n'avait pas été une totale réjouissance. Il avait d'abord eu l'intention de ne pas venir. Une affaire l'aurait retenu loin de la réception. De toute façon, est-ce que John voulait vraiment de lui? Il en était de moins en moins sûr. Plus le temps passait, moins il s'arrêtait à Baker Street. Il n'y avait plus que le fantôme de sa voix et son fauteuil désespérément vide. A chaque visite des fiancés, Sherlock se sentait en trop, surtout s'il était question d'organisation. Mais John lui avait demandé d'être son témoin. Sherlock Holmes, son témoin. La vérité lui avait fracassé le crâne d'un coup. _John tient à moi. Je suis la deuxième personne la plus importante pour lui. Je vais devoir venir à son mariage. Venir. Non. Je ne veux pas voir ça. Je ne veux pas voir la page se tourner. Non. Non. Non._ Mais il avait accepté, tout simplement parce qu'au fond, John l'avait dit à demi-mots, il ne délaissait pas Sherlock. Très bien, dans ce cas. Il lui donnerait la plus belle de ses allures, les plus réussis de ses pliages de table (ou du moins ses essais de pliage de table), le plus beau de ses discours, le plus magnifique de ses airs de violon, le plus beau des adieux. C'était le dernier cadeau, le dernier spectacle avant de tourner la page. Même l'annonce de la grossesse de la mariée ne devait être faite qu'ainsi, tant que le couple était au comble de la félicité. Sherlock Holmes n'avait plus ensuite qu'à retrouver ses ombres.

Il n'avait jamais autant souhaité la présence de John qu'à ce moment là.

Il ne convaincrait personne que retomber dans la drogue l'avait dérangé. John absent, qui l'en empêchait? Evidemment, il y avait de l'intérêt derrière tout ça, l'affaire Magnussen valait bien tous les risques. Mais surtout, quand seul dans son appartement il s'était rappelé ô combien la drogue avait été sa plus fidèle compagne dans sa jeunesse, il n'avait plus trouvé de raison de résister. Il y avait des tas d'autres points de pression à créer pour tromper son nouvel ennemi. Il avait préféré celui-là, ce n'était pas un hasard. Était-ce une envie de faire culpabiliser John pour l'avoir remplacé? Une peur panique de se noyer dans les méandres de son esprit? Ou les deux? Toujours était-il que quand John lui avait reproché de ne pas lui en avoir parlé, il s'était retenu de lui répliquer que pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il fusse là. Mais Sherlock ne voulait plus troubler sa vie.

Et tant pis si le seul nom qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit était celui de John.

Il faut croire qu'il ne peut lui faire que du mal. Si seulement il ne s'était laissé emporter par sa déception, peut-être qu'il aurait pu voir en Mary ce qui lui avait échappé la première fois. En suivant le conseil de Mycroft de renoncer à Magnussen, peut-être que la vérité aurait pu rester un confortable secret s'abstenant d'emporter John au passage. Mais non. Il se connait un peu, il sait qu'il n'aurait pu taire la vérité... Dès qu'il avait su, il avait voulu le prévenir. Dès qu'il avait vu son regard trahi et blessé à Leinster Garden, il avait regretté. Dès qu'il avait entendu son meilleur ami le supplier de lui expliquer pourquoi elle était "comme ça" (sous-entendu comme Sherlock), il avait souhaité tout arrêter. Oui, John cherchait les ennuis. Oui, il aimait les personnes dangereuses. Oui, il était addict d'un certain mode de vie.

Mais aurait-il eu à en souffrir encore si Sherlock Holmes n'était pas revenu?

Peut-être que oui. Malgré tout, ce soir, en observant le calme des ténèbres londoniennes, Sherlock se sent coupable. Il aime John, plus qu'il ne se serait attendu à aimer quelqu'un un jour. Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour comme l'ont décrit Mme Hudson ou La Femme. John Watson est son meilleur ami, celui qui l'a cru authentique malgré sa "note" sur le toit de l'hôpital St Bart. Le seul qui n'ait jamais perdu foi en leurs aventures. Il est prêt à tout pour le protéger, jamais il n'aurait assez d'une vie pour le lui prouver. Il est son point de chute avec la réalité. Et lui, qu'est-il pour John? Le symbole de la catastrophe, de la trahison, de la mort. Dès qu'il l'embarque dans une affaire, il dynamite quelque chose en lui. Cette fois, il a détruit son dernier espoir. Il s'en veut horriblement, peu importe à quel point ça sonne faux dans son esprit.

John a réinvesti son ancien "chez-lui" après sa discussion avec Mary, en attendant que Sherlock ne se rétablisse totalement, et sans doute pour ne pas croiser le regard de sa "traitresse d'épouse". A sa sortie, le détective avait retrouvé l'appartement dans un état impeccable, plus propre qu'il ne l'a jamais été, jusque dans les plinthes. John avait dû le récurer tous les jours pour ne pas trop penser. Tout dans cette propreté hurlait la tristesse et la rage. Il n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'en avoir encore le droit.

Oui, il avait souhaité le retour de John à Baker Street, à ses côtés. Mais pas comme ça.

Sherlock se détourne de la fenêtre en soupirant. Ruminer ne lui apporte jamais rien de bon. Il repose son instrument sur son socle et se laisse tomber sur son siège, las envers lui-même. Il doit rester concentré pour ce qui va venir bientôt. La conclusion de l'affaire Magnussen. Maintenant, elle prend une tout autre dimension. Il n'est plus simplement question de préserver les libertés individuelles. Cet homme sait que c'est Mary qui a cherché à le tuer, il va vouloir se venger. Pire encore, en tenant Mary, il tient John. En tenant John, il tient Sherlock. Et en tenant Sherlock, il tient Mycroft. Pour casser la chaîne, il faut donc détruire les informations sur Mary. Cela privera Magnussen d'un point de pression considérable et épargnera à son meilleur ami un prochain drame. Tout est déjà prévu. Il va jouer serré, voire peut-être rater son coup. Mais quand il entend, dans la seconde chambre du 221B Baker Street, le lit grincer, les draps se froisser et le souffle se répéter, le risque n'est plus si effrayant. Il peut bien replonger dans les flammes si elle n'approchent plus de John. Il peut bien le perdre un peu si ça signifie lui rendre le sourire.

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait voulu vivre son retour à Londres. Mais à présent, c'est comme ça qu'il veut voir vivre John Waston.

* * *

_Voila donc! A vrai dire, j'hésite à enchainer sur d'autres OS avec les POV de John, de Mary et de Mycroft. Je le sens assez bien, mais j'attend déjà de voir ce que donne celui-là. C'est plus un texte d'entraînement dont je suis assez contente, même s'il m'a donné du fil à retordre. Beaucoup même. Une usine de pelotes de fil à retordre. Mais je l'aime bien, je suis faible._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, et si oui, n'hésitez pas à reviewer! (si non aussi, remarquez, y a pas de raison)_

_Prenez soin de vous! o/_


End file.
